Dearest
by UzumakiDesy
Summary: Sunyi. Hanya kesendirian yang selalu menemaniku di dunia ini. Tanpa keluarga, tanpa teman, dan tanpa nama. Aku adalah seorang yang tak bernilai, hanya kegelapan dan kesendirian yang selalu berputar dalam dunia ku Sasufemnaru FemaleNaruto not Naruko


**Prolog**

Haiii minna, kembali lagi dengan saya. Saya bawa cerita baru(_sfx tepuk tangan meriah)_. Fic saya yang satunya bingung gimana mau ngelanjutinnya, tapi tetap akan saya coba lanjutkan. Dan sekarang saya buat cerita yang ini, disela-sela UTS yang sedang saya lakukan. Semoga masih layak untuk di baca.

**Dearest**

**Desclaimer : Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : ****_AU, _****semi ninja, Typo(s), Gaje, abal, EYD berantakan, OOC, cerita Pasaran, femNaruto, judul gak sesuai sama cerita**

**Sumarry : Sunyi, hanya kesendirian yang selalu menemaniku di dunia ini. Tanpa keluarga, tanpa teman, dan tanpa nama.**

Sunyi. Hanya kesendirian yang selalu menemaniku di dunia ini. Tanpa keluarga, tanpa teman, dan tanpa nama. Aku adalah seorang yang tak bernilai, hanya kegelapan dan kesendirian yang selalu berputar dalam dunia ku.

[Konoha]

Di sebuah kedai dango di pinggiran jalan kota Konoha terdapat sekelompok orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Hey kalian sudah dengar beritanya?"ujar seorang lelaki A di kedai dango di pinggir jalan

"Berita apa aku tidak tahu berita apa-apa?"ujar lelaki yang B.

"Jangan katakan tentang isu yang ku dengar saat di jalan tadi, apa itu tentang keluarga Uzumaki?"tanya lelaki C

"Ya kau benar. Pembantaian keluarga Uzumaki, kudengar keluarga baik itu di bantai habis semalam, Polisi yang menyeidikinya masih tidak tahu apa motif dibalik kejadian tragis itu. Sungguh malang sekali mereka tak menyisakan siapa pun keluarga besar itu hanya tinggal sejarah sekarang"ucap lelaki A

"Apa kau yakin, bukankah keluarga Uzumaki tidak hanya tinggal di kota ini saja?"sanggah lelaki C

"Kalau aku tak salah dengar kemarin adalah ulang tahun kepala keluarga itu, sehingga mereka mereka mengundang semua keluarga untuk merayakannya disini"ungkap lelaki B

"Ya itu benar semua keluarga ada di Mansion itu, dan mereka semua sudah mati, kasihan sekali mereka padahal mereka adalah keluarga yang baik"ucap lelaki A

"Ya mereka adalah keluarga yang dermawan, sayang sekali"ucap lelaki C

"Jahat sekali orang yang melakukan itu pada mereka"Ucap lelaki B

"Ya kalian benar, semoga Kami-sama membalas kejahatannya"ucap mereka kompak.

Obrolan itu terus berlangsung tanpa mereka sadari seorang pria di seberang meja mereka terkekeh mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan.

"Kami-sama tak akan menghukumKu, karena aku telah melakukan kebaikan. Dengan membersihkan dunia dari orang-orang sampah seperti keluarga Uzumaki itu"ucapnya dingin di ikuti dengan senyuman jahat di wajahnya.

[Kantor Hokage Konoha]

(Tsunade POV)

"Shizune katakan padaku laporanmu ini hanya lelucon?"ucap Tsunade dengan nada yang tidak tenang.

"Maafkan saya Tsunade-sama laporan itu memang benar. Keluarga Uzumaki telah dibantai semalam, dan informasi yang kita dapat dari Anbu adalah informasi palsu"ujar Shizune dengan gugup

Brakkkkkk. Meja itupun akhirnya terbelah menjadi dua akibat di hancurkan oleh sang Hokage desa Konoha.

"Apa maksudmu Shizune, kau mau bilang bahwa Anbu yang dimiliki Konoha tidak kompeten begitu hingga mereka dapat menyampaikan informasi palsu seperti itu!"ucap Tsunade marah.

Semua Anbu yang ada di konoha telah terbukti kesetiaan dan kemampuan mereka dalam mencari informasi maupun menjalankan tugas-tugas yang telah diberikan, tidak mungkin mereka melakukan penghianatan dengan cara memberika informasi palsu padaku. Aku benar-benar pusing bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kecolongan seperti ini, menurut informasi yang disampaikan Anbu padanya seharusnya keluarga yang akan dibatai pada malam itu adalah keluarga Uchiha bukan keluarga Uzumaki. Tapi kenapa yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Ia tak habis pikir keluarga Uzumaki adalah keluarga yang hebat dalam ilmu beladiri bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa dikalahkan dengan begitu mudah. Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya nanti jika ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya.

"Shizune panggil Inu, Uddo, Karasu dan Neko untuk menghadapku hari ini, ada misi yang akan aku berikan untuk mereka"Ucapku

"Baik Tsuade-sama"ucap Shizune

"Kau boleh pergi Shizune, aku ingin menenangkan diriku dulu" perintahku pada asistenku itu

"Baik. Saya permisi Tsunade-sama"jawab Shizune dan membungkuk hormat padaku.

Kami-sama kenapa kau melakukan ini pada keluarga baik itu. Apa yang mereka lakukan hingga kau melakukan ini pada mereka. Pertanyaan itu terngiang di otakku. Apakah keluarga Uzumaki mempunyai musuh. Tapi mereka adalah keluarga yang cinta damai. Mereka lebih memilih mengalah dibandingkan harus berseteru dengan orang lain, apakah mungkin ada orang yang iri dengan mereka atau. Ahhhh otakku tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan yang dipikirkan pelaku pembantaian itu. Hanya orang gila yang melakukan itu pada keluarga Uzumaki, ya itulah kesimpulan yang aku dapat dari asumsi-asumsi yang ada di kepalaku. Aku butuh sake ya sake, sepertinya akan mengurangi pening ini.

(Tsunade POV Off)

Saat sake itu akan dituang kegelas, tiba-tiba pintu kantor hokage terbuka dengan kerasnya.

Brakkkkkkkkkk. Sake itu lolos terjatuh kelantai dan terbuang sia-sia menyisakan Tsunade yang memandang horor orang yang membuka pintunya tanpa sopan santun itu.

"Katakan padaku itu semua bohong, tidak mungkin keluargaku semua terbunuh iyakan Tsunade-sama"Ucap gadis berambut merah panjang itu.

"Kyuubi."Tsunade mendatangi gadis itu bermaksud untuk memeluknya tapi hal itu ditepis oleh gadis itu

"Maafkan aku Kyuubi, semua yang kau dengar adalah kebenaran. Kami mendapatkan informasi yang salah tentang penyerangan itu Kyuubi, ini semua salahku karena tidak memikirkan kemungkinan yang lain"Ucap Tsunade dengan menyesal

"Maaf. Apa maafmu dapat mengembalikan semua keluargaku Tsunade-sama. Ayahku, Ibuku, Kakek, Nenek, Paman, dan Bibiku. Bahkan adikku. Adik kecilku yang bahkan belum mengerti dunia ini. Mereka semua mati. Hiks, hiks, Aku sudah megatakan kepadamu Tsunade-sama kau harus menjaga keluargaku, aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang mereka. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan..!"Teriak Kyuubi kepada Tsunade melupakan tentang kedudukan yang dimiliki oleh wanita itu.

"Aku mendengarkan apa yang kau katakan padaku Kyuubi, aku sudah memempatkan 6 kelompok Anbu untuk menjaga pesta di rumahmu, namun kau juga tahu mereka semua juga ikut dibantai malam itu."Tsunade mencoba menjelaskan pada Kyuubi.

"Hiks, Apa yang harus ku lakukan Tsunade-sama. Keluargaku adalah hidupku, aku ingin mati bersama mereka Tsunade-sama."Ucap Kyuubi dengan suara parau.

"Jangan berfikiran dangkal Kyuubi. Datanglah kemari esok kau akan kuberi misi untuk mencari tahu siapa yang telah membunuh keluargamu. Kau akan pergi bersama inu, taka, uddo, dan neko untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Apa kau bersedia Uzumaki Kyuubi.?"Tanya Tsunade

"Ya aku pasti akan menemukan pembunuh itu, aku bersumpah atasnama seluruh keluargaku, akan kubunuh siapapun yang telah melakukan hal ini pada keluargaku"Ucap Kyuubi dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

Di dahan pohon yang tak jauh dari kantor hokage seseorang menyerigai lebar melihat apa yang terjadi didalam kantor hokage itu.

"Membunuhku. Hahahahahaha. Bocah lemah sepertimu tidak akan bisa membunuhku Uzumaki Kyuubi, tapi akan kutunggu kau datang padaku dan pada saat itu aku akan benar-benar menghabisi seluruh keluarga uzumaki."ucapnya seraya pergi menjauh dari tempat itu dengan seorang bayi berambut pirang di gendongannya.

*****TBC*****

Wahhhhh fanfic saya bener-bener gaje. Udah gaje pendek lagi, Kira-kira ada yang mau baca gak ya(_gigit jari permen kaki). _Mohon penilaian dari semua reader yang bersedia untuk membaca fic abal buatan saya ini kira-kira pantas untuk dilanjut atau tidak_

Sempatkanlah untuk memberikan review untuk cerita saya ini_

Review anda adalah bensin semangat saya_(#dikira Motor) ^_^_

Akhirkata_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE...****^_^**

18/04/'15

***Uzumaki_Desy***


End file.
